


five to one against and falling

by gwmclintock88



Series: Mar-vell Pokemon [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Camping, Day 3 Prompt - AU, F/F, Skimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catching pokemon always ends in friendships. Sometimes its just not the ones you expect.</p>
<p>[The one where Skye catches a pokemon but Jemma is the one to get it]</p>
            </blockquote>





	five to one against and falling

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day three of skimmons week. Really, this was kind of cheating for me, but life is all about cheating and playing the odds, so enjoy. 
> 
> You may want to read the rest, but you really don't need to. Well, you kind of need to, but I can't force you.

            “She’s the most adorable thing ever,” Jemma said. Skye nodded along to the now thrice-repeated statement.

            When she returned from her bath in the lake, Skye found herself being bombarded with questions from Jemma and Fitz. Both woke in a fright, but not for the reason she did, but because she was gone. No note, or anything. They were just about to go looking for her when she tumbled out of the forest. Well, not tumbled, more like tripped as that branch was in the way of her feet.

            Jemma immediately began to check over the little pokemon, identified as a poliwag. She asked Skye if she had caught, only to prompt her to immediately do so. The poliwag just sat there as Skye activated her pokeball. It rocked back and forth a few times, but certainly seemed happy to be ‘tamed.’

            Once the poliwag was caught, Jemma hugged Skye tightly, quietly berating her.  If she was going leave in the middle of the night, then at least let them know. Or wake Jemma up and she would go with her.  Skye kind of had to agree. Between the pleading look that wouldn’t take ‘no,’ and Jemma refusing to let go until she said ‘yes.’ The latter Skye really didn’t mind.

            “That just leaves you,” Fitz said. He sat quietly through all of Jemma’s ranting and comments about the poliwag. Marie recovered a little, not a lot, but enough for her to come out of her pokeball. Archimedes stood guard over her, pushing back Donatello as the turtwig tried to get closer and closer. It turned into a game when Liz joined in. Marie laughed whenever Archimededs caught one of them getting too close.

            “Right. Of course,” Jemma said. “We just need a plan.”

            Skye tried not to let a smile grow as Jemma held onto the poliwag. “Do we even know if they are in the area?”  

            “We know it prefers grassy areas to wooded,” Fitz said. “And that it will teleport when it thinks it’s in danger.”

            “So if we find one, we’ve got to act fast. We can leave the tent here. I think it will be okay for the day.” Jemma grabbed her backpack up off the ground. “Donatello.” The turtwig stopped on his fourth approach to Marie to look back up to his trainer. “Time to go.”  He returned to his pokeball. Fitz copied the action, returning both Marie and Archimedes to their pokeballs.

            “I guess you need to go in too Polly,” Skye said. She recalled the poliwag, feeling a little guilty for it. Being compressed into a tiny ball, held in stasis until someone needed you. It felt wrong, cruel. Maybe it was necessary, but she didn’t have to like it. “Don’t worry. You’re staying out here with me.” Skye scratched Liz’s head before grabbing her own pack.

            “Oi, keep up!” Fitz said. He and Jemma had run ahead, further into the grass. She followed suit, wading through the tall grass.

The walking, no hiking took forever, slowly trying not to disturb anything or any pokemon in the area. Skye thought they were going about it all wrong, but Jemma and Fitz were the scientists, so maybe they had some idea what to do. For her tohugh, this was the most boring day of her life. A day of swimming or even just cloud watching offered more entertainment than this. Though the looks of concentration on both of their faces was funny. They finally managed to get to a hill after several hours of treading slowly through the grass. Skye felt her stomach begging for food a while back, but didn’t say anything in favor of letting her friends take the lead.

            Skye sat down, trying to work some feeling left in her legs. Jemma stomped her foot and dropped her backpack. “We haven’t seen a ralts all day.”

            “We haven’t seen any other pokemon either, so…” Skye ignored the twin glares in favor of finding one of the trail bars packed away in Jemma’s bag.

            Jemma glared at her, but let it slip in favor of watching the grass for any movement. “This is serious; we need to find a ralts.” Skye rolled her eyes at the statement.

            “Why ralts?” Skye asked. “I mean, there are dozens of other pokemon we could find.”

            “Yeah, but ralts are…” Jemma’s voice trailed off as sat down next to her.

            “Hey!” Jemma stole the bar Skye managed to find. She gave her a little grin, and Skye couldn’t help but return it. After taking a bit of the bar, Jemma held it out for her to take a bite, but not relinquishing it. Skye blushed, but tore off a piece. It was enough to share with Liz, but she still wanted more.

            Jemma had a similar idea it seemed. She finished it off before grabbing another one from her bag. She stuffed the wrapper away in her pack as she removed another bar. “Donatello is great, but he’s a starter,” Jemma said, not looking at her or Fitz. She made that statement like it meant something, and for all Skye knew, it did. “He’s mine and I love him, but ralts…ralts are rare, not many other people have one. At least, not unless you know a pokemon breeder.”

            “So what? I mean, we’re just starting,” Skye said. “We’ll see a lot of pokemon, especially next year. Maybe. I mean, we’re supposed to be finished sometime next year and ready to start the Gym challenge – which is going to be so awesome – so we can enter all of those places you can’t if you’re just a regular person.”

            “I know but –“

            “There!” Fitz’s voice cut Jemma off. He stood, pointing in some direction. Jemma dropped the trail bar in her rush to get to her feet. The two of them took off in that direction. Apparently break time was over Skye picked up the bar, frowning at the dirt. Dusting it off as best as she could, she took a bite of it as she hefted both her bag and Jemma’s back on her shoulder. She held the rest of it out to Liz and stuffed the wrapper in her pocket.

She stumbled down the hill, letting Liz lead toward wherever her friends ran off to. She really wished her friends paid more attention to their surroundings, as a caterpie popped out in front of her Liz. One quick tackle later, the thing fainted (not dead, hopefully), only for another two to make their way out of the grass.

“Liz,” Skye said. She tried to stand upright under the weight of the packs.

The eevee dove forward to tackle one of the two, only to hit by the string shooting from both of the bugs. The strings slowed her down, pulling her back, but Liz charged forward. It was enough for her to take out one of them, but the other managed to hit Liz hard enough to knock her feet out from underneath her. As she struggled back to her feet, the surviving caterpie shot more string at her.

Liz tore the only string off the ground, letting it swing widly behind her. She couldn’t hit the caterpie hard enough to knock it out, but it did miss another shot of string.

“Come on, come on,” Skye said, her voice nothing more than a whisper. Liz’s fur matted against her body, the string tugging at it and her skin. She wanted to run over there and hold her close, but first Liz had to win.

Liz took another hit, but managed to stay on her feet. She glared at the caterpie, leaned back on her haunches, and growled at it. The bug shrunk from the move, giving Liz enough time to tackle it again. The force of the hit knocked the caterpie back into the grass. They waited several seconds, but it didn’t emerge.

Skye jumped a little but nearly fell on her ass. “Yeah!” Liz barked at her, motioning toward where Jemma and Fitz disappeared to. “We so kick ass.”

When she finally caught up with them, Fitz stood absolutely still and Jemma was crouching but moving forward. Even before she got to his side, Fitz shushed her. He shrunk underneath her glare and turned back to watch Jemma. Stepping lightly, Skye stood next to him,

Jemma walked slowly, bent forward with a pokeball in her hand. She pushed down some of the taller stalks of grass and weeds. Even through the blades still standing, Skye could see a green and white something – a ralts.

The ralts squeaked several times, glaring at Jemma as it approached. Skye stifled a giggle. The thing was trying to growl and it was so adorable. Definitely worthy of Jemma. She stopped and waited for the ralts to calm down before approaching again. It took a while, but eventually, as the sun began to set, she got just within throwing distance. Or maybe it was throwing distance for her since she was only a few yards away from it.

Jemma stood up slowly, the pokeball appearing in her hand. Skye stared at her, trying to figure out where she hid it. Those pants were way too tight for her to put anything in her pockets – though, from this angle…

The flash of yellow light blinded her for a moment. Blinking through the light, she caught the pokeball rocking back and forth. All four of them held their breath, frozen in place.

Skye dropped the packs as she glomped Jemma. Fitz wasn’t too far behind her. They rolled a bit, laughing and giggling in triumph.

“Let’s see her,” Fitz said. He was the first to sit up, letting Skye get in one more squeeze before releasing Jemma. Liz licked her face, the slobber something that Jemma now was wiping off her.

“Her? Who says it’s a ‘her?’” Skye asked. She swung her legs off Jemma, letting her climb over them to grab the pokeball.

“It was female,” Jemma said. She smiled widely, showing off those perfect teeth before turning to show the pokeball to both of them. “And here she is.” She pressed the button on the pokeball, releasing the energy holding the ralts in status.

A beam of light unleashed from within the pokeball, and for a moment, Skye felt her heart stop. For a moment, she saw how pretty Jemma was when happy. For a moment, and then that moment passed, and she saw how beautiful Jemma was when upset.

There, where the pokeball released it, sat a pidgey looking around confused and a little afraid.

“No, I had it,” Jemma whispered. “It was there. The pokeball hit it.”

“It must have teleported out of the way,” Fitz said. He stared at the pidgey, not seeing the tears threatening to drop from Jemma’s eyes. Skye gripped her hand for a second, squeezing it before crawling over to the pidgey. The little thing trembled as it hopped back and forth between its feet. It cried out softly, questioning

“hey little guy,” Skye said to it, “you are a guy, right?” It nodded. She glanced back at Jemma, who now held Liz. Just like this morning when Liz tried to comfort her, now the eevee settled against her. “You’re going to be okay.”

“Pidgey?” He looked at her, turning his head left and right.

“Yeah, you’re with us,” Skye said. She ran her fingers over his feathers. He leaned into it, relaxing under her ministrations. “You’re going to have to go back in the pokeball for a bit, okay? Don’t be afraid. We’ll see you shortly.”

“Pidgey,” he said, nodding he understood. Jemma returned him to his pokeball and stared at it.

“Come on, let’s get back to camp,” Fitz said. Skye crawled back to her side and helped him lift her up. Jemma just kept looking at the pokeball in her hand, and even Skye could see the warring emotions playing out on her face – a full smile, but down turned eyebrows.

“I’ve got our bags. You okay with carrying Liz?” The eevee nuzzled Jemma’s neck, mewling a little as she held him. She tried to meet Skye’s eyes and nodded. Skye went over and grabbed them, knocking the pokeball that had Polly in it. Fitz started to guide Jemma back to the tent.

They walked back in silence, and much like their walk out there, didn’t meet any pokemon. Sky thought they lucked out in some sense. Not much, but maybe they cashed it all in while getting to this point. She really didn’t believe in anything like that, no point really, but sometimes she wished she did. Then maybe there’d be an explanation for some things.

Once back at the tent, they all stood there. Fitz and Skye tried to get Jemma to look up, at either of them, but Jemma remained focused on the dying fire. She knelt down for a moment, letting Liz go and putting the pokeball with the pidgey on the ground. The eevee remained close, rubbing against her to let Jemma know she was there, but now Jemma just stared at the ball. Eventually, she broke whatever unspoken accord they made to remain quiet.

“I will…we need more fire wood. Right?” Jemma said. She looked at them both, a smile trying to betray her sadness. “No problem. I’ll just go get some.” She turned and marched in the woods. Her shoulders slumped as she walked, holding herself in a hug.

Skye dropped their packs in a pile next to the tent, with Fitz quickly following. “I didn’t think she’d be so devastated.”

“She hyped herself up for it,” Fitz said. He scratched the back of his neck as he turned to watch Jemma walk away. He let out a long sigh, looking nearly as defeated as Jemma did.  “Thought she’d get something fantastic to bring back with us.” He tapped his two pokeballs along his belt, debating something before removing his hand from them. “I think we just need to give her a little space.”

“Yeah,” Skye said. She looked at her pokeball. Polly seemed like a gift, something wonderful she could share with the world. And maybe it was. Liz leaned against her and she couldn’t imagine a world without her. But she never imagined a world with her before Liz found her, so maybe that was the point.

She never imagined things happen in her favor and everything that happened to her now was a dream come true. Her life was much better than it had been even a year ago, so she shouldn’t complain (she did, but really only because she loved it when Jemma rolled her eyes at her).

They sat in silence, the night slowly rising around them and the fire still slowly dying. Jemma came back, eventually, with a pile of sticks and branches. She gave them another smile, trying to put up a happy front for them. “So, we going to have more of those sausages?” She dropped the pile a little bit away from the fire. Fitz nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get the first going again.

“Yeah.” Skye grabbed her backpack and began to search around for the package. There were a few left in from the night before, but more than enough for the three of them.

“Good,” Jemma said. She sat down next to her and brought her knees up to her chest. Skye looked at Fitz, then at Liz to try and get an idea of what to do. Fitz just shrugged his shoulders and went back to trying to get the first going. Liz nudged her hand that rested on the pokeball.

“So, I was thinking,” Skye said. “I could use a bird pokemon. It goes along with me name and all – Skye, bird, that fits together pretty nicely don’t you think?” Jemma stared at her. In the firelight and the steady fall of darkness, the redness looked worse than it probably was, but all Skye wanted to do was make it better. “Plus, I mean you got along with Polly so well. You did such a good job with her, I’m not sure I’d even know what to do with a water pokemon.”

“Skye…what-what are you trying to say?” Jemma set both feet back on the ground and turned toward her.

“I’m saying,” Skye took a deep breath, “we should trade.”

“Trade what?” Jemma said. She spoke each word slowly. Skye tried to get a read on her, to try and understand what was going through her mind, but all she could tell was that Jemma had been crying. And that was unacceptable.

“Pokemon. You get Polly, I’ll take the pidgey,” Skye said with a shrug of her shoulders. Unclasping Polly’s pokeball from her belt, she held it out for Jemma.

“No, I can’t let you – Skye – you caught her and I – no.” Jemma’s words ran together creating a jumble of sentences, none of them complete. It was far from her usual standard of excellence with the English language, but Skye felt this situation was altogether far from the usual. “You caught her. I caught the pidgey.” Skye dropped Polly’s pokeball in Jemma’s lap before she could say anything else.

“But I really want him,” Skye said. She reached around her and picked up pidgey’s pokeball. “Please,” she made her eyes wide and stuck out her lower lip.

Jemma glanced at Fitz, but her eyes soon returned to Skye’s. “If it means that much to you…”  

“It would,” Skye said. She accepted the cuddle beast’s attack, wrapping her arms around Jemma and holding her close. “So, let’s meet the new members of our teams? Huh?”

“Yeah,” Fitz said. He grew a smile of his own. “That seems like a great idea.” He released Archimedes and Marie, letting them stand around the fire. Marie backed away slightly, glaring at the fire as if it were the enemy.

Jemma released Donatello first, then Polly. Donatello sniffed Polly, walking around her several times. He glanced at Skye and Jemma before nudging the poliwag. It flopped a little bit before righting itself.

The pidgey came out next and stared at Skye, then Jemma, the Skye again. “Do you have a name for him?” Skye asked Jemma.

“No, I hadn’t thought one up,” she said, blushing. Underneath the firelight, the blush appeared to cover her entire face. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Skye said. She smiled at the Pidgey  as it went to interact with the other pokemon. Liz remained at her side, at least until Archimededs tried to pull her tail. After that, it was a game of tag between them all. “Things will work out in the end anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Not the characters or the title. Marvel owns Agents of SHIELD; Pokemon by The Pokemon Company; and the title comes from the greatest novel ever - Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. 
> 
> Good night and good luck.


End file.
